Evans, you're my angel
by TheLibertyWalk
Summary: LilyJames... James tries to win Lily with pickup lines, but... Read and you'll see what happens next. My first oneshot. R


**Evans,**** you're my angel**

**A/n: This is my first one-shot. Please don't kill me if it's bad…lol. This one-shot isn't related to my other stories: Very Strange Love, Just My Luck or NSTTDD. Oh, please review them, btw…lol… Onto the story now.**

Lily Evans was sitting on the couch of the Gryffindor common room. Her friends, Marlene and Hestia, were somewhere with their boyfriends and other students were already asleep so she had peace. Just then, someone came through the portrait. She looked up to see who it is and groaned. 'Potter, that's just great'

He sat next to her and stared at her. She noticed him staring so she asked: "What do you want Potter?"

"Am I dead angel? Or this must be heaven?" he asked.

"No, but I wish I was dead. Cause this must be something worse than hell."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Potter. James Potter." He said next day on breakfast.

"Lost. Get lost." she replied and left.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart"

"Hello, I'm Lily, and I'm here to kill you"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that the sun coming up... or is that just you lighting up my world"

"I think you're crazy. Maybe you ate something bad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you want to make millions? millions of babies!"

"Gosh Potter, you're disgusting. No, I don't. But I want to make million spells to get you away from me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All this could be yours for one low, low price!"

"Then I guess, the quality is bad."

XXXXXXXX

"Baby, you must be a broom, cause you just swept me off my feet."

"Potter, you must be loser, cause I'm not interested in you."

XXXXXXX

"Coffee? Tea? Me?"

"I pick coffee and tea."

XXXXXXXXX

"Was you father an alien? Because there's nothing else like you on Earth!"

"…."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Stand still so I can pick you up"

"No thanks."

XXXXXXXXX

"Do you know karate? 'Cause your body is really kickin'."

"No, but if you don't shut up, you'll be kicked!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Does my breath smell okay?"

"What? No, you stink."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me, I just noticed you noticing me and I just wanted to give you notice that I noticed you too."

„I noticed that I wasn't noticing you and I noticed that you need new glasses!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Good news, the test results are negative!"

"Excuse me? Potter you're sick!"

"But…Hey, where are you going?! Wait for me!"

XXXXXXXX

"Hey, your name is sexy, right?"

"Yeah, and you're name is loser, right?"

XXXXXXXX

"Baby, your body is a wonderland!"  
"That's funny, because yours is a wasteland!"

XXXXXXXXXX

„You've got something on your back!

"What?"

"Angel wings!"

"Oh, then I'll fly away."

XXXXXXXXXXx

"I'm like a computer game, you can play with me all day long!"

„I don't like computer games. By the way, let me ask you: how do you know about computers?"

„I have my ways."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, if I kiss you, will I get slapped?"

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's your name?

"Lily."

"Oh... I thought it was Aphrodite."

"…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Are you dead or alive? „

"Why"

„Because my religion says only the dead can be angels."

„And my religion says only the dead can be in hell, but I guess it's not true, since I'm here with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me."

„No, actually, you're Mr.Idiot. I'm looking for Mr. Smart."

"I can be smart."

"Don't make me laugh Potter."

"I…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I envy your lipstick."

„Do you want me to give it to you?"

"A kiss?"

"NO! My lipstick… Maybe you'll look better with lipstick than without lipstick."

"Huh?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I have a cat. She would really like to meet you."

„I have a wand. He would really like to kill you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I think I feel like Richard Gere - I'm standing next to you, the Pretty Woman."

"I feel like I'm in horror movie – I'm standing next to you, the ugly psycho."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Your lips look so lonely, Would they like to meet mine?"

„No thanks, I'm not a hippogrif."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You smell that...? Smells like love."

"It smells like hate."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Pinch me?"

"Gladly"

"…owwww, Lils, that hurts!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"I am not a pro basketball player but I would like to score on u"

„Get lost you little pervert!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Oh sorry that was my heart singing for you"

"Prongs, what are you going to do? This pick-up lines obviously didn't work." Remus asked. They were all currently having dinner, and James was depressed because none of his pick-up lines worked. "I don't know. I guess I'm just going to ask her on the normal way." He said and left.

James was walking through many corridors until he finally came to the Gryffindor common room. He told the password to Fat Lady and came in. There she was. Sitting and reading. "Hey Lily." He said. She looked up and asked: "What Potter, no more pick-up lines?" He shrugged and smiled: "I figured they didn't work out, so I decided to ask you on a normal way. If you say no, I'll understand and leave you alone. So… Listen Lily, I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you and I will never stop loving you. It hurts me when you reject me, but I understand why. I know I treated you bad in 1st, 2nd and 3rd year, but I've changed. I know my pranks were getting on your nerves, but I only wanted you to notice me. And you did – but you saw me in the bad light. And I'll never forgive myself for hurting you with all those pranks, because I love you. I love you Lily Evans, I always have and always will. Will you please go out with me?" James asked hopefully. Lily smiled: "James, I'm sorry for all those rejections but I couldn't be with you because I knew that you will prank someone. But now I see that you're finally grown up.. And what I want to say is, that I love you too, and yes I will go out with you." James couldn't believe it. Finally he got the girl of his dreams. But he didn't wasted time – he kissed her immediately. When they finally pulled away he asked: "So, did you like those pick-up lines?" She grinned and said: "Yeah, I did, but I just wanted to see if you were serious about me. Plus, I like this way of asking me out better than the pick up lines. But I liked the one with angel…"

James stared at her and said: "Evans, you're my angel." before he kissed her again.

a/n: So that's it. Short one-shot. Please, review….I'll send cookies to everyone… I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
